One More
by Sunruner
Summary: GerIta, College AU. After their first big argument their ship isn't really going to sink, is it? Of course not... No plot.


**A tiny, happy College AU one-shot that I forgot was in my folder. Technically speaking comes from the same timeline as The Gay Brother.**

**But it's just kisses :D**

* * *

**_One More_**

"Hey."

They'd had a fight, and it was weird, because they didn't fight.

"How'd your exam go?"

It kind of left a hole in things, and it was a bad feeling.

"Pretty good I think. How about you?"

Because as Ludwig took off his backpack and let it sink to the apartment floor, Feliciano was a little bit stuck for something to do, or say, or to not do or not say to make sure things tried to get better. He'd just been sitting on his own reading one of his textbooks on their couch when his boyfriend walked in, and he had no idea if he was supposed to keep doing that or not.

Sort of like how Ludwig didn't seem to know if he should keep standing there at the door or not. As far as Feliciano could see, he hadn't taken his shoes off yet.

"My professors gave me some feedback, it could have been worse."

"Oh, that's good."

Silence.

Stupid, awkward, _'what do we say now?'_ silence.

"It was a stupid fight." Feliciano didn't know he was going to say it until he said it, and Ludwig blinked confused pale eyes at him. He was sitting there with three highlighters between his fingers and blindly searched for the caps to close them on the table, avoiding any possibility of another stupid fight if he got florescent ink on the table or couch.

"It kind of was." Ludwig sort of agreed, his body shifting back and forth as Feliciano heard him pulling his feet out of his sneakers. "Are you still mad at me?"

"No, are you?" Closing his book on the pens, it was his textbook, not Ludwig's, so it would be his problem if the stress made the spine snap. He got up off the couch slowly and walked around the edge of it, stopping hesitantly while he waited for Ludwig to answer the question.

He didn't like that it took him so long, but his pale cheeks had gone bright red from the cold outside, the tips of his nose and ears all rosey from the wind. Ludwig had a knit blue hat on over his lemon-blonde hair, and somehow that made the straight, square line of his jaw stand out even more than it usually did.

"Over a fight about sports bars? No." Then that meant neither of them were mad anymore, so they didn't have to act weird around each other, and things could go back to normal.

It had been a stupid fight, which made it all the worse for having happened: who cared where they went out at the end of finals, where they had their celebratory drinks, or who they went with? They were going together regardless, right?

"Then welcome home!" Feliciano wasn't sure if he was totally in the mood for grinning and cooing and doing his best to brighten the dim interior of their little campus loft, but it was worth a try to get them back to a comfortable place. "Are you hungry? You look cold."

"Definitely cold..." But Ludwig managed one of his weak smiles, the shy little turn of pink lips that meant he wanted to look happy because he definitely wasn't mad or upset. He was undoing his jacket but hadn't actually taken it off, flexing his hands inside his gloves without taking those off either. "Is there coffee?"

"No, but I can make some in a minute."

"You were studying, I can handle that..." Ludwig trailed off because Feliciano started walking again, and Feliciano started walking again because there were only a few feet between them anyways, and his boyfriend was cold and they'd had a stupid stress-induced fight about a really stupid thing to fight about.

He was fine going a night and a day without talking to his boyfriend because they were mad at each other. But if they weren't mad then even if they didn't talk, Feliciano still liked putting his hands on that flushed face and feeling with his fingertips for the bit of warmth and sweat along the back of Ludwig's neck. He rode his bike back and forth across campus to get to classes, so even if he was wind-chilled and tired he was always a _little_ bit warm.

And even if his lips were sticky from the chap-stick that protected them from the cold, that just meant they were still soft. And since they weren't mad at each other anymore, it meant when Feliciano kissed his boyfriend, Ludwig kissed back.

He'd thought he was going in for a playful peck, something short and sweet, but really as soon as he got that close to him Feliciano changed his mind. Not a short kiss, a long kiss. Not a fast kiss, a slow one. Something he closed his eyes for and kept them closed, something that Ludwig held his breath for and then took a deep one in through his nose when he understood.

Not a fiery, groping, sloppy mess of a kiss either. A warm kiss, a welcoming kiss, an _'I've been sitting by the heater for two hours in a sweater because your country is too cold'_ kiss, and when that slowly broke and Feliciano was still holding Ludwig's calm, relaxing face, he kissed him again.

And it wasn't a forgiving kiss or an apologetic kiss, because it had been a stupid fight and they'd both been stupid for falling into it. It was just an I-love-you kiss, and it came with the sound of Ludwig's gloves hitting the floor before the lips kissing and sliding against his were joined by a touch along his sides that wanted to be a hug.

But as much as Feliciano loved and adored hugs and being hugged, when that kiss ended and they were looking at each other with half-open eyes...

"One more..." Ludwig had asked for coffee but he already tasted like it, maybe he'd spent his between-class break near the little student cafe he liked so much. Feliciano didn't care, he just liked to pair the tastes and the warmth and the comfort of his lover's body with the murmur and glow of quiet cafe life.

His hands did it on their own: they knocked the hat off Ludwig's head with a soft plop. He felt smooth blonde hairs dragging over his fingers again and again as he felt the contours of his boyfriend's head and used one hand to angle the kiss so it was just a little bit more. Ludwig gasped first for air, but then he caught Feliciano's bottom lip between both of his and his tongue gave a pleasurable lick across it, looking for a way into his mouth.

Cold fingertips found their way up under the edge of his sweater and shirt, and Feliciano jumped when he felt the intrusion. He tightened his hands in Ludwig's hair when he heard that low, wheezing sound that disguised his laugh from anyone who didn't know what it was. With a grunt he threatened something in Italian and pulled down on Ludwig's neck to make him buckle, enjoying one of the rare times when he was the one kissing down over his lover's mouth.

He didn't mind the cold hands the second time they reappeared on his back and travelled around along his waist. They warmed up quickly and they were connected to strong arms, arms Feliciano wanted out of that whispering winter jacket with its plastic layers. He pulled his hands down from Ludwig's hair, fingertips digging in as they travelled across warm skin and found the jacket's collar. As soon as he pushed it down far enough, he just put his hands back on Ludwig's shoulders so he could feel the muscles pushing and straining to shuck the bulky layer.

The kiss had to break again, but that was okay. By the time the jacket was taken care of Ludwig's skin was warm, and there was just enough sweat on his skin to make the smell of him tease Feliciano's senses. He leaned up to brush his nose against his lover's neck, a hand still holding the side of Ludwig's head so he leaned into the nuzzle and encouraged it with a strong arm folding around Feliciano's body. He smelled like fresh air and after-shave, but those physical things were wrapped up in that warm, spicy thickness that was just his own body and sweat.

"One more?" Ludwig's voice was deep by default, but when it had that little tickle in the back of his throat Feliciano knew it meant he was overwhelmed in the best kind of way. He pulled back far enough that they were looking at each other again, his boyfriend's blue eyes wide open and dilated beautifully, and Feliciano moved so his arms were wrapped around his wider shoulders and the bridges of their noses locked together comfortably. They were close enough that he felt their eye-lashes feather against each other softly, licking his own lips once where that smell had almost formed a taste on them.

"Only one?"

"And maybe a couple after that..." Mmm...

"Alright," it was fun to be the one who decided when the next kiss would be, because Feliciano leaned in and as soon as he saw Ludwig relaxing into it, he stopped. "But, tonight I need help studying."

"Studying what...?" He had such a cute way of dragging out his words when he really wanted to just kiss and touch. Like a big teddy-bear that didn't know why it wasn't being loved on, if they weren't mad at each other then why weren't there more kisses?

"Anatomy," he grinned, loosening one arm from around Ludwig's shoulders and setting his palm against his lover's back, pressing down with his fingertips so he could feel all the muscles and contours making up the thick, heavy body Feliciano's artistic side would never get enough of. "I just need a brief refresher..."

"You're very bad at being brief." If there was any sting in the words then Ludwig smothered it with a kiss that made Feliciano laugh, his strong arms tightening wonderfully around him at the same time. "We'd be better off getting started right now." And if Ludwig could smile like that while saying something that would normally make him stutter and blush, then there was no way for Feliciano to refuse.

"One more kiss first..."

And then maybe a couple more after that...

* * *

**Finiiished~ See, I'm perfectly capable of writing happy too.**

**Review?**


End file.
